


Dancing

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex (suggested), I'm Sorry, I'm the most fucked up person I know, It Should've Been Porn, M/M, Not porn, Older Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twink Dean, Young Dean Winchester, all Dean's dreams are dead, but it's not, dubcon, noncon, not dancing, not dancing at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Dean always loved dancing, but no one ever really supported him. What did they expect would happen when someone comes along who can make his dreams come true?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, can I say I am just so, so sorry?  
> It doesn't actually say this in the fic, but in my mind Dean is about nine or ten when he meets Castiel. He is thirteen or fourteen at the end of the fic.

The only thing Dean had ever wanted to do was dance. He would sing in the shower, moving as quietly as he could to the music in his head. He would dance in the middle of the night to the music blaring from his headphones, skip to the beat on his way to class, hum just under the sound of the bus’s roar.

People eventually noticed his love of music. They tried to play along with his enthusiasm, saying that one day he might get somewhere, if he tried really hard. For years Dean took dancing lessons and played his guitar, trying as hard as he could to be near the music.

Life went on and people eventually got tired of his shit. Not everyone could follow their dreams, they’d say, and Dean just had to grow up. If he hadn’t made it by now, he never would and he should just give up. His parents stopped funding his “little dreams” and he wasn’t taking dance lessons anymore. His little brother, the one who had looked up to him for years, even began to repeat what their mommy and daddy were saying.

Dean eventually stopped trying to dance. His dreams of being on stage eventually died one by one, until he was just the class loser, someone who didn’t really matter. People would say, “Dean Winchester? Oh, he had so much potential. It’s a shame he gave up on his dreams. I guess he just didn’t have it in him.”

The only thing that remained was his love of music. Dean loved the sound, the words, everything about music. Mostly songs with a beat that he could tap his shoe to, but that was the extent of his dancing these days.

Then, one day, Dean found music again in a new way. His professor had a new way to dance, he’d told Dean. This way was not only fun and exhilarating, but also rewarding and relaxing. Dean signed up for lessons right away.

“Dance,” Professor Castiel told him when Dean first arrived to his apartment on the first day of their lessons. Dean danced harder than he ever had before because this was his last chance. He was told he’d been dancing wrong all his life and he had to relearn everything, starting from the way he dressed.

“First of all, real dancing doesn’t require clothes.” Dean learned that real dancing required at least one partner, and some much closer contact than he was comfortable with. This new form of dancing was difficult at first, but he soon learned to deal with the pain, because soon it wouldn’t hurt so bad.

“Maybe it just hurts because I’m doing it wrong,” Dean mumbled one day.

Cas smacked him across the face for that. “No, it hurts because you’re doing it right. You aren’t doing anything wrong, you’re supposed to grind down like that. Now I want you to do that again, because that’s what dancing is all about, Dean.” They danced all night long, until Dean was frustrated and tired. Cas told him that he just needed more practice. "You'll get used to the stretch. I'll even put in this plug to help you along." Dean soon learned to love the feeling of being plugged up all the time. He started to feel empty without it.

They continued the lessons until Dean finally got the picture. He wasn’t just dancing anymore. He’d been so young that he hardly even noticed what was going on when it started, but now it was far too late. He owed it to Castiel to continue dancing with him until the older man decided he was done with him, not only because by now he had feelings for the older man, but because Castiel had believed in him when no one else did. Also, dancing had become more pleasurable by now, so what did it matter if they continued dancing for a while longer?


End file.
